A Perfect Prick
by lucky4morgan
Summary: Rose Weasley - An amazing student and all round goody-goody - doesn't know how she fell into such a complicated situation. And with HIM! Between that, her family's issues and a gossipy school paper it's a very eventful year for Rose Weasley. THE SECOND BOOK IN MY NEXT GEN SERIES. NOT NECESSARY TO READ "INVISIBLE" BUT I RECOMEND IT.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys. First off thanks for reading this story. If you are also reading Invisible then you will know some off what happens since the stories overlap, but if you haven't then I recomend it. Just in case I forget to mention something and assume you know it. **_

_**So, with that ... enjoy.**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**IN THE BEGINNING**

When I was 11 years old, about to start my first year of Hogwarts, I was a very different person. Sure, I still get amazing grades that make my parents proud and I'm still thought of brilliantly-smart-her-Mother's-child Rose Weasley. But when I was 11 years old I'd never met anyone who didn't like me, much less someone who didn't like me for no apparent reason. Then I met Scorpius Malfoy.

I'd been told all about what his father and his family had been like during the war and when I found out he would be in the same year as me ... I may have judged him early. Thought bad of him on principle, without getting to know him. But, being rather naive for a smart person, I never really considered that he might think bad of _me_. So when I met him on the Hogwarts Express that first time ... well, it's an experience I'll remember for the rest of my life. I mean, we started arguing within the first _sentence._

"Albus, wait for me!" I shouted after my cousin as he ran after his big brother James, "You promised we'd sit together!" But he'd already disappeared into an appartment and I didn't know which one. I walked down the train slowly, peeking in through each window to look for Al. I saw nervous groups of first years like me that I was too shy to talk to. I saw 7th years that looked so big and scary and ... grown up. I saw friends laughing and couples kissing.

While looking into one appartment I saw a boy who looked about my age, sitting all alone. He had platinum hair and was already changed into his robes. I recognised it was the same boy my Dad had warned me to stay away from, told me to beat in every test. The Malfoy boy. And I'm not proud of how quick I was to judge him. He hadn't spoken one word to me, yet I already despised him. I thought I was _supposed to._

I was about to turn around and keep searching for Al when the boy looked up from his book and spotted me.

"Oi! What on earth do you think you're doing? Oh, you're the _Weasley._ What do _you_ want?" He sneered in a voice so cold it shocked me to the core. What had I done to make him take this tone with me? And I didn't like the way he had said my name. I was proud to be a Weasley. Too proud.

"I wha - I- I- How dare you take that tone with me, _Malfoy._ I mean, You aren't exactly in a position to judge on who people's families are, are you?" If his cold tone had shocked me, mine had _scared_ me. Up until that point I'd never had a bad word said against me. And I'd never said anything mean to anyone else. But I was standing up for my family and I thought it was the right thing to do.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He glared at me.

"It means, my family are highly respected amongst _all_ magical beings. Everyone loves us. _Your family _were feared before the war and now you aren't _even_ feared, just hated. So you should show me some respect. It's through _my_ family's kindness that your lot aren't rotting in Azkaban." I finished, feeling rather smug. Yeah, I was a bit stuck-up. And snooty.

"You don't know _anything_ about my family you - you - You little _BITCH. _You'll regret that, Weasley, I promise." He said, his tone cruel yet calm. So mature for a little boy. There was no doubt in my mind that he intended to make good on that promise. But I wasn't scared of him. I would never be afraid of a _Malfoy._

"Bring. It. On. _Malfoy._" I smirked. And then I sauntered away and kept looking for Albus. I heard the appartment door slam shut the second I turned my back.

And after that, we became arch-enemies. Everytime we passed in the hall thousands of insults were spewed at each other. Horrible names. Things I regret ... and things I don't. Sometimes, when he gave a perticularly quick comeback, I would be momentarily impressed. Think him funny, smart. My equal. But then I remembered that this was Malfoy and that he didn't deserve my respect. And I went right back to hating him. When we grew bored of just insulting each other we started using magic. During some of our greater duels, the halls had to be evacuated. We both got a lot of detentions and sometimes I think the only thing keeping us from being expelled was how smart we both were. Top marks. Almost identical in every class ... which made it really hard to beat him. But Merlin, I never stopped trying.

We hated each other with a passion. And we showed it everyday. But the strangest moment, the only moment we ever stopped loathing each other - even just for a minute - happened in our 3rd year.

It was Christmas and my family were all staying instead of going home that year. The actual moment happened at the Christmas dance in the Great Hall, held for students who weren't going home for Christmas, but before I explain what happened I think you need some background-text.

You see, two days before I had been sitting with my cousin, Dom, at lunch and we were talking about her love life. Back then she had a lot of boyfriends. A lot. At that point she was going out with a guy called Leon. He was in the same year as her (4th year) but he was a whole year older than her ... because he was the _stupidest person alive_ and had been held back a year. But anyway, Dom thought he was so cool and just would not shut up about him and the fact that he hadn't kissed her yet...

"... And then he brushed my hair away from my face and leaned in close. I'm sure he was about to kiss me, I'm sure, but then the teacher asked if he could go talk to him so he didn't. But I'm sure he'll kiss me at the dance on Saturday." She said with certainty. Then she started muttering spells and waving her wand at the mistletoe in her hand, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"You were about to kiss him in _class_?!" I asked incredulously, a little freaked out. She gave me a look.

"Class was finished, I was helping him pack up his stuff. Merlin Rosie, haven't you listened to a word I said." She sighs, inbetween muttering.

"I was listening. You just didn't tell me where you had been. And anyway, you can't be _sure _that he was about to kiss you, Dom. Maybe you need to kiss him first. Maybe he's just shy. And what on earth are you doing?" I asked her laughing as the mistletoe started changing colour.

"I'm not going to kiss him _first._ That's the boy's job. He has to kiss me. And what I'm doing is _making sure _he kisses me. I'm charming this mistletoe to convince him to kiss me. I'll lure him under it at the party and he'll be overcome with the urge to kiss me. Fool Proof. Oh, yay it's worked." She said as if it was obvious. There was a long pause.

"You are a worry to me." I told her and we started laughing.

Fast forward 2 days to the party and the hall was beautifully decorated. Everything sparkled from the decorations on the Christmas trees to Dom's glittering silver dress that kept catching the light and blinding everyone. Always standing out, that's Dom. I was wearing a green knee-length strapless dress and silver high heels. I felt quite beautiful ... until Malfoy walked in. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red long-sleeved shirt and a slut draped over his arm. He was only 14 but already such a player. I couldn't deny that he was good looking ... but it didn't stop me hating his guts. A bunch of his friends were trailing behind him all of them also having girls draped over their arms too. Malfoy caught sight of me and for a second he seemed almost surprised. Then he smirked his stupid, evil smirk and I knew he was thinking of ways to insult me.

"Hey look everyone." He says to the group of people with him, "It's a fat, ginger Christmas tree." Yes, after he realised insulting my family didn't upset me he took to verbally insulting my appearance. And being a curvy teenage girl, I'll admit it did bother me sometimes. But that night I felt quite pretty so I just shrugged it off.

"What does that make you Malfoy? A young Mrs Claus?" I grinned at him, sarcastically. To my surprise he laughs.

"Really? That's the best you can do, Weasley? I'm disappointed. I had such high hopes." He said with mock disappointment.

"Well, what can I say, It's Christmas. I have better things to do than come up with ways to make you cry, Malfoy, not that it's usually too difficult." I told him, then started walking away.

"That's better!" He shouted after me. I didn't really notice him for the rest of the evening but when I did he was always snogging the girl he was with or drinking the spiked punch. I spent most of the evening trying to make sure all my cousins and my best friend Evelyn stayed out of trouble. But right at the end of the evening, when I was trying to sneak back to my dorm early, I bumped into him again.

"Alright there Weaslette? Past your bedtime?" He smirked at me. I wanted to punch him right in that stupid face of his.

"What about your slut? Isn't it time for you to "take her to bed"? Isn't that how you usually end a date?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Jealous Weasley?" He raised one perfect golden eyebrow.

"Hardly Malfoy, don't flatter yourself. I'm simply worried about the state of that poor girls self-esteem ... and her mental health. Look, I'm tired and cranky so just bugger off Malfoy." I told him. There was a long pause and he still hadn't moved. "Well? Move!"

"I'm trying Weasley. Fuck, what have you done to me? I can't move!" He whisper-shouts, looking worried. I rolled my eyes, thinking he was messing with me, but then I tried to walk away, finding myself frozen.

"I can't move either, Malfoy, I haven't done anything I..." I looked up and saw a piece of mistletoe hanging above us and worked it out, "Oh shit! Shit, Dom, Shit" He looked confused. But then smirked and winked.

"Actually, my name isn't Dom, but whatever works for you, Babe." I rolled my eyes and pointed at the mistletoe above us.

"My cousin charmed it. But she's obviously screwed up. It's supposed to make you want to kiss me ... but instead it's making you _have_ to kiss me ... and you can't move until you do." He didn't look to pleased.

"You wanted me to _kiss _you?!" He exclaims, but not loud enough that anyone heard.

"Ewww, no! Not kiss _me_! My cousin wanted to use it to make someone kiss _her._ I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last _thing _on earth!" I screwed up my freckly nose.

"Hey, don't act like you don't want me Weasey. Everyone does. And _you_ could do a hell of a lot worse." He said, blowing his own trumpet as usual.

"This isn't about your ridiculous vanity, Malfoy, We have a serious problem here!" I snapped.

"Well... your smart ... fix it!" He exclaimed.

"I didn't bring my wand to the Christmas party! Do you have yours?"

"No. Damn it!" Then he spent the next 5 minutes trying to walk away, without success. He started muttering things under his breath, but I couldn't hear what they were.

"I don't think it's going to work. Maybe we should shout on a teacher or -" But I never finished what I was saying. Because he leaned down (he's a lot taller than me) and kissed me right on the mouth. Just lips, no tounge, and it only lasted a second, merely a peck ... but my God it was good. It was my first real kiss and, as much as it pains me to admit it, Scorpius Malfoy wasn't a bad kisser. .All. I hadn't had a chance to close my eyes, but once the kiss had stopped, I closed them for a second. When I opened them, he was gone. I looked for him around the party but he wasn't there, so I went to bed.

The next day when I passed him in the hallway he was as cold as ever. He wasn't especially mean, nor was he especially nice. He didn't act any different than usual. For a minute I was hurt, Merlin knows why. Then I remembered who I was dealing with. Scorpius Malfoy doesn't care about girls, especially not me, his worst enemy. And from then on I decided to forget about the kiss. We acted like nothing had ever happened and nothing ever happened again. Things went on as normal. Hexing and hurling insults at each other until we were blue in the face. Hating each others guts.

Well, Until now.


	2. Meet Evelyn

CHAPTER TWO

MEET EVELYN

"Write to me as soon as you get the chance. And keep to your study schedule, I'm sure you'll do fine." My Mum rambles.

"Ok, Mum." I nod.

"But don't study too much, Rosie, remember and have some fun!" Smiles my Dad.

"Yes, Dad." I grin.

"But not _too _much fun, This is OWL year," Inserts my Mum, "And please, please Rosie, try to get _less_ detentions. If I get more than 3 letters home in one term again, you will be grounded all of the Christmas _and _Summer holidays, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, Mum." I laugh.

"And no, boys. Ok?" My Dad frowns, sternly. I laugh and kiss him on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Daddy. You'll always be my Number 1 guy." Ok, yeah, I'm a Daddy's girl ... sue me. The train whistle blows and I quickly kiss my Mother on the cheek too.

"I love you guys." I tell them.

"I love you both." Shouts My Mother to me and my brother Hugo. My Dad simply shouts:

"I mean it, Rosie - no boys!" And I laugh, blowing them both kisses.

When they are so far away that I can no longer see them, I start looking for my best friend and dormmate Evelyn Thomas. I find her about halfway down the train, chatting loudly to a group of frightened little first years, probably scaring them more. The thing about Evelyn is that she's a lovely person ... once you get to know her. But she can come off a little bold and over-confident and ... very loud. I remember the first time I met her she frightened _me _a little.

_*Flashback*_

_I was in an awful mood. It was on the train, just after my argument with Malfoy, and I had been looking up and down the train for 10 minutes looking for Albus. The little twit had promised to sit with me and then buggered off to sit with his brother, just because James was older. Honestly, It would only end in tears or arguments - James always has had a way of winding Al up in a way that nobody else can. I finally just decided to give up and find somewhere to sit down._

_The first compartment I tried contained a couple of 6th years in a very compromising position who looked very embarassed to have been caught. I quickly got out of there after muttering a quick, scarlet-faced the second compartment I tried though, there was a girl who was also just starting. Her hair was a fairly straight brown, curling slightly at the end and reaching just past her shoulders. She seemed quite tall for her age and she was reading one of the schoolbooks on the list that was given out. She was all on her own, so I decided to sit with her. I shut the door quietly and stepped in._

_"That's an interesting book isn't it?" I said, trying to start up a conversation. Her reaction was the funniest thing I'd ever seen. See, she hadn't actually seen or heard me come in the room so she didn't know I was there. The second I started talking, she jumped about a foot into the air and gave a small - but extremely high-pitched- shriek. Then she stared at me open-mouthed as if she was in shock. I had to bite back giggles. She shook her head and then raised an eyebrow._

_"Actually, it's crap. Boring as hell. I'm only reading it so that I know what we are supposed to be learning before we learn it. Keep me up to date. I don't want anyone thinking they are better than me just because I might not know things. Especially the Muggle-borns. Not that I have anything _against _them, honest, but I _should _know more than them, given the fact that I'm a full wizard, and they didn't even know magic existed. Which I still find hard to believe, by the way, don't you? I mean, magic is everywhere how can you _not _see it? I mean even in this book, all this History of Magic stuff, it proves that Wizards and Muggles have been connected since, like, the Dawn of Time and-" I took the space of time when she had to stop for air as my chance to introduce myself since I didn't see any sign of her stopping voluntarily._

_"Rose Weasley." I said quickly and stuck my hand out. She grinned, took my hand in hers and shook it._

_"_The _Rose Weasley? Cool, I know all about you. My Dad is Dean Thomas, he knew your parents when they were all at school. They were friends. And he went out with your Aunt, which I find a bit weird now 'coz obviously he's with my Mum but still, everyone's dated someone else at some point. Except those really cute old couples that fell in love at, like, 12 and stayed together forever. Well, not forever, like ... until they die. Which is sad, but they spent their whole lives together - like my Mum's parents. They died during the war, but they loved each other a lot. I think. I didn't know them but my Mum said-" She took another gasp of air and I quickly interupted._

_"What's your name?" I ask her and she giggles._

_"My name's Evelyn. Evelyn Thomas. I'm sorry, I talk a lot, I know. My Mum says it's my worst fault. Sometimes, when she has guests in, she has to send me upstairs to my room because nobody can get a word in edgewise. Once, when my Grandmother was round - Dad's Mum obviously, because Mum's parents are dead, like I said - she actually had to cast a silencing charm on me because I just wouldn't shut up. I do it a lot. Ramble, I mean. It does some people's heads in, that why I don't have a lot of friends. But I don't mind, If you don't want to be my friend that's fine. I mean, You're Rose Weasley and I'm ... Weird. But if you do want to be my friend just tell me anytime I'm rambling and I'll just-"_

_"Evelyn!" I smile._

_"What?" She asks innocently._

_"You're rambling." I laugh. She blushes and joins in my laughter._

_From then on we were best friends._

_*Flashback*_

Evelyn and I have our share of fights and arguments but all in all, I couldn't ask for a better best friend. As we grew up she changed a little, like most people. Though she started tall, Evie stopped growing before the rest of our year and is now only an inch taller than me, and I'm small. She also let her brown hair grow to her waist and died it bright pink last Summer. Her Mother was ready to murder her. But the biggest change is that she has toned down the rambling. Now, though she is still _very _talkative, she only really babbles when she's feeling really strong emotions, like excitment or anger or sadness. I smile at my friend, remembering fondly, and then shout at her from where I'm standing:

"Evie, stop scaring the little first years." She turns round and shrieks her little excited shriek.

"Rosie-poo! I missed you so much. I know I only saw you last week but I'm so used to seeing you every day and it's so strange without you. God, I say this every year and -" She pauses, takes a breath and hugs me. Then she pulls back and grins, "Sorry Rosie-poo I'll stop rambling. How are you?"

"I'd be better if you stopped calling me Rosie-poo." I growl, playfully as we walk to a compartment.

"But it's so cute." She giggles, pinching my cheek.

"Ow. And how would you like it if I start calling you Linny again, huh?" I said, refering to the name I heard her Mum call her when I was at her house once. I called her Linny for about 2 months.

"Don't you dare! I promise I won't call you Rosie-poo anymore, please, Don't start that again!" I laugh in a fake evil voice and Evie fake cries. We have a good laugh for about 10 minutes before I realise I have somewhere to be.

"Shit, Linny, I've got to go to the Prefects compartment. Like, now." I stand up.

_"Don't call me Lin_- Wait you're a _prefect_. Oh my Merlin, that's great Rose, I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah, Thanks. I'll see you in a while." I tell her, quickly pulling on my robes, and leave.

I finally find the Prefects comparment and I am the last one there. I look around the room and see who's there, left to right; My cousin Molly, A Slytherin girl from my year called Darcy McLean, A brown-haired 6th year boy I don't know, and - Oh Merlin, no. Not him. Please, not him. Why, for the sake of all that is good and precious in this world, why is _he_ a prefect. Scorpius I'm-too-cool Malfoy, should not be a prefect. This is _my_ thing. I mean we have almost identical IQ's and test scores, it's only fair I have _something_ to myself. Something where he doesn't hang around to ruin things. As if sensing my discomfort, reading my thoughts, he turns round and gives me one of his stupid, playboy smirks - just to wind me up!

"So it's settled then, yes. Rose? Rose!" Calls the Head Girl, Tabby Jones, waving her hand in front of my face. I look up and, sensing that she had just asked me a question, nod. She smiles.

"Good, it's settled. Scorpius and Rose will do Friday night rounds together. Ok, now how about Saturday ..." I stop paying attention to what she's saying and start panicking. How am I supposed to do rounds with _that._ It's not fair! Someone _up there_ is playing a mean practical joke and I'm the target. I bet it's my Uncle Fred ...

I look towards Malfoy, thinking he will have the same look of shock and horror on his face that I do. But instead he is grinning at me - that smug, arrogant sod has the _nerve _to grin! Then he winks, moves closer to me and whispers in my ear:

"This should be fun,Weasley."

I resist the urge to slap him in front of all these witnesses.

Hello. Just want to say thanks to everyone who has read this story xx What do you think of Evie? What do you think of Malfoy? What do you think in general? ... TELL ME!


End file.
